Time and punishment
by Jarret91
Summary: While at the Institute of Future Technology Doc Brown, Cameron Mcfly, and Jill Tannen were taking a tour when Jill decides to take a little joyride but before she could do that she had to stop Cam and Doc. Will they able to save the future?


**Back to the Future: Time and punishment**

**Chapter 1**

**Trouble at the institute again.**

Author's note: Technically, this is a sequel to the ride based off the perspective of the children of Biff Tannen and Marty Mcfly, Doc is also included. There are references to the ride and movies

* * *

.

**Tannen, Even the name still made people shrug since Biff was a jerk what's worse is that his daughter Jill is more nastier than him, Respectful to him and disrespectful to McFly and Doc she thinks that the whole time travel thing is complete bogus.**

**In the Institute of Future Technology Jill was having an argument with young Mcfly and Emmet 'Doc' Brown.**

"**You butt heads expect me to believe that a old car can be use to travel time and space? Yeah right."**

**Mcfly shrugged his shoulders while giving a quick remark. "It's no wonder your called a Tannen" he said laughing a little.**

**Jill didn't take the remark too kindly as she grabbed Mcfly and pushed up close to the wall. "Look here Mcfly! we Tannens might have a troubled history, But wait what about your family and their mistakes?"**

**Mcfly just turned away. "For your information my grandfather knew Calvin Klien and so did my grandmother."**

**Jill just scoffed. "I don't care my dad knew Calvin too." **

**Doc quickly interrupted. "Alright you two, quit your bickering your training to become future institute scientist not to try and kill each other"**

**Jill shrugged and let go of Mcfly as he dropped to the ground. "Yes Doc we're sorry aren't we Cam?"**

**Cameron quickly stood up and brushed off his clothes. "Don't talk to me Tannen."**

**Jill had a glare in her eyes as she started to think, _"Why are all Mcflys so stubborn?"_**

"**Alright let's go into the demonstration room where I will show you my latest and greatest invention." Doc said walking towards the keypad entering the secret code and walked in the hallways.**

**Cameron and Jill then nodded and walked into the hall with Doc.**

"**Take a good look around, These are all my greatest achievements and awards that I earned along with the help of others."**

**Cameron and Jill then stopped and looked at a piece of newspaper.**

**Cameron couldn't help but ask. "Institute close in Orlando Florida? What does that mean Doc?"**

**Doc looked at the ground that was the saddest day of his life. "Apparently I started the institute there to demonstrate the eight passenger De Lorean though thats all behind me now, I had to give it up when I brought Clara back she seemed to adjust to our time, I've said too much."**

**Jill decided to ask about what Doc had said since he was being suspicious and was keeping something from them. "You really expect me to believe all that stuff, I've seen Clara she seems to be a normal person, your just making stories to keep us entertained when you should be teaching us!" she screamed.**

**Cameron just stood there ignoring Jill as always.**

**Doc simply turned away and continue walking.**

**Meanwhile back at the Mcfly's house Marty, Jennifer, and Paige where having a quiet evening with Biff **

"**So...Biff anything new?" Jennifer asked to start a conversations.**

**Biff shook his head. "Not really the misses is working as usual and Jill signed up for some program, Funny thing Cameron did also."**

**Paige laughed a little. "Well whatever it is it'll get Cam out of his room, All his stories about time traveling I wondered where he gets such crazy ideas."**

**Jennifer and Biff also laughed then Biff stopped for a minute. "Marty can I ask you a question? You wouldn't know if Emmet was around?"**

**Marty then had another look on his face. _"Doc? No he couldn't be, He left on some business I haven't seen him since then." _**

**Then he yelled out. "No!, I mean no I haven't seen Doc in a long time." he said looking down wondering how he been.  
**

**Biff then looked around and nodded.**

**Back at the institute Jill and Cameron were having a unusual conversation.**

"**So Cam haven't you notice how Doc just stopped talking, I mean it's not like him since he never shuts up."**

"**Come on Jill don't be so harsh, Age can do weird things to a person."**

**Jill nodded what he said about the De Lorean was still on her mind.**

**Doc stopped then entered the code and proceeded in the room. "Come, Come you don't want to miss this." he said motioning for them to enter.**

**Cameron and Jill nodded then entered and let out a. "Wow!"**

**Jill then couldn't believe her eyes looking at all this changed most of her mind. "You invented all of this I'm impressed... for the first time."**

**Cameron was literally speechless.**

**Doc then cleared up his throat. "Yes this is all of my inventions, Though I keep my prize possession locked up..After the incident."**

**Jill and Cameron then gave Doc a strange look. **

**Jill couldn't help but ask. "What incident?"**

**Doc quickly shook his head. "Nothing, It's nothing"**

**Jill was now suspicious of what Doc had said, Then she thought of an idea to 'look' around, "Hey Doc, Can I walk around the institute for a minute?"**

**Doc then let out a yell.** "**Absolutely not! Your not trust worthy enough to walk around by yourself."**

**Jill then growled a little. "Fine!" then spotting a button a grin appeared on her face as she quietly walked towards it then quickly pushes it causing the alarm to go off. "Oops did I do that?"**

**Doc quickly rushes towards Jill but before he got to her a cage dropped, He quickly grabs on the bar. "Oh no! Not again! Jill you have to let me out now!"**

**Jill just laughed. "I don't think so..on second thought I will, on one condition, You tell me whats going, what happened, and I'll release you."**

**Doc then sighed. "Fine, I created a time machine out of a De Lorean, Marty used it first by accident and changed history a little, Then years later I left Hill Valley to pursue a new life thus I created the institute of Future technology, Trouble happen when your father..the 1955 one stowed away and took a joyride with it, Thats all I can tell you, now release me!"**

**Jill smirked. "You know to never trust a Tannen." she walked over to Cameron, "As for you I must keep you somewhere so you don't try to stop me." She grabbed him by the shirt and threw him in a closet locking it then ran off. "See you Doc I'm taking a little vacation." **

"**Great Scott not again, not again." panicking he then reached for his watch and contacted Clara. "Hello Clara? Can you come to the institute and help out a little?..Thanks."**

**Meanwhile Jill was walking around the institute then she stopped when she spotted her eye on something, "Hmm what's this?" she swiped the key card she took from Doc when he wasn't looking, Then a garage door opened and there was the De Lorean. "So this is De Lorean Doc was talking about, Wonder if it still works." she opens the door the keys were still in the engine. "Jackpot"**

**Clara quickly ran to the Institute the alarms were still going off as she burst through the open doors, "Emmet?...Emmet where are you?" She said catching her breath.**

**Jill then started the engine and quickly took off leaving a fire tire trail right behind her as she disappeared into the distant year of 2015. "See you idiots in the future!"  
**

**Clara then walked into the demonstration room as she saw Emmet trapped like a rat. "Emmet what happened?"**

"**Clara, Tannen took off with the De Lorean I know cause my watch told me."**

"**Your watch?"**

"**It's a time traveler watch so I know when it leaves and when it arrives and...great Scott! She's already arrive in 2015! We must stop her before she does anything to change the time line."**

**Clara nodded as she turned off the alarm and opened the cage.**

"**Do not forget about Cameron, We can't leave him here." He said walking to the closet where Cam was throw into and unlocked it.**

**Cameron was gasping for air. "Than...Thanks..Doc." **

"**Don't mention it, Come on we need to get to the year 2015 and track down Jill, I fear that time will never be the same again." Then he walked off to where the eight passenger De Lorean.**

**Cameron nodded as he started to stand and follow right behind Doc, Clara followed behind.**

"**Ah here it is, the eight passenger De Lorean I've been working on. Quickly, quickly we must begin our time travel now." He said opening the doors of the De Lorean as he entered in the drivers seat.**

**Clara and Cameron also entered though Clara sat next to doc and Cameron sat in the back.**

"**Hold on everyone, where we going we don't need roads." Entering the time and destination the De Lorean quickly rose off the ground and zoomed into the distant future.**


End file.
